


Hidden Rooms

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, My First Work in This Fandom, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is stubborn, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Yuri refuses to let Victor see his room. Possibly because of all the posters. Of Victor. Victor has no clue of these posters, nor a cluewhyYuri won't let him in his room. But Victor is very stubborn andverydetermined to figure out why, exactly, this is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay uhhhh, first of all, please take mercy on me since this is my first fic for this fandom. it took me a lot of guts to even write this since i feel like i don't know enough about this show, even though i'm on episode ten and i've rewatched a few other episodes. the other night whilst rewatching i realized just how Married victor and yuri are and i just had to do something. so then this happened. i've only read a few fics, one of those fics having this theme which inspired me. so yeah just... don't hurt me this is soft and basically plotless and it was all i could come up with okay

“Yuri?”

“Hm?” Yuri sighs, opening his eyes and tilting his head up from where he’s laying across Victor’s lap, Victor’s long, slender fingers carding through the strands of Yuri’s hair. 

“I’ve never seen your room,” Victor says, and it’s almost half in question, half in statement. Yuri blinks, pausing before thinking back to one of the first days Victor came to Japan. 

_“Come on, open up, let’s have a slumber party!”_

Yuri thinks for a moment, remembers looking around and… 

Yeah, that’s why Victor has never seen his room. 

“And?” Yuri inquires, trying to keep an even voice. Victor tilts his head and looks down at Yuri who finds a gaze hard to hold. Victor’s eyes are curious, interested, and very very blue. 

“Why?” he asks simply. Yuri swallows. 

“I never, I guess I never thought of inviting you in,” Yuri replies lamely. Victor quirks a daft smile. 

“Am I contagious?” he questions. Yuri huffs a breath and sits up. 

“No, it’s just… no,” he finishes. Victor eyes him intently, looking amused. Yuri fully expects him to keep pushing but Victor just sighs. 

“Okay,” he states simply. “But we’re heading back to Japan in a few days, you’d like to share a room, da?”

Crap. 

“Uh, yeah,” Yuri says slowly. Victor smiles. 

“So they’ll be no problem sharing your room then,” he chirps. 

“Or we could share your room,” Yuri supplies. Victor arches an eyebrow. 

“Yuri,” he says, smooth and soft in _that tone_. Yuri swallows again. “What are you hiding?”

“What makes you think I’m hiding something?” Yuri asks a little too defensively. The corner of Victor’s mouth quirks up. 

“Nothing,” he sighs. He leans forwards and kisses Yuri’s cheek. “We’ll discuss it later,” he tells Yuri who lets out a breath. Knowing Victor, he’s not dropping the subject until he knows the answer.

\---

It’s the next morning when they’ve woken up tangled together when Victor starts up again with,

“Yuri?”

It’s sleepy so Yuri supposes it’s going to lead into some question about breakfast. Yuri hums back and curls closer to Victor. 

“Why won’t you let me see your room?” he asks. Yuri groans and rolls over. 

“None of your business,” he mumbles into the pillow. 

“Of course it is,” Victor hums, running a hand over Yuri’s back. “I’m your coach, your lover, am I not?” he goes on, nuzzling into Yuri’s neck. “I should know, da?”

“You don’t need to know everything, Victor,” Yuri replies, muffled into the pillow as he give a light kick to Victor’s foot under the covers. Victor nudges him back and soon enough there’s an intense game of footsie going on. 

“I do,” Victor hums. 

“You don’t,” Yuri replies. 

“Mmm,” Victor hums. 

“Victor.”

“Yuri,” Victor hums in response. “Please, if I say please, will that work?” he goes on, peppering kisses over Yuri’s neck. 

“No, no it won’t,” Yuri sighs. Victor hums for a moment. 

“Okay,” he finally says, dropping it completely, acting as though he’s done, finished, and will never bring it up again.

As if.

\---

They’re using the rink one last time for practice before heading back to Japan and Yuri is drenched in sweat, trying to work on a triple axel that is giving him an unusual amount of difficulty. Victor keeps telling him he wants it clean, polished, and perfect, and Yuri is ready to punch him.

Finally, finally, finally, after what feels like days Yuri lands it with praise from a satisfied Victor. Victor acts as though they’re done, and Yuri’s skating to the edge of the rink when Victor lifts a finger. Yuri groans. 

“What?” he pants. 

“Before you’re off the ice, I want you to tell me something,” Victor says. Yuri just waits, panting warm breaths of air into the cool rink, expecting Victor to make some rant or comment about the position of his feet when he’s off ice, but instead…

“Tell me why you won’t let me in your room.”

“Victor,” Yuri groans. 

“I want to know!” Victor exclaims. “Is it because it’s messy? If it’s messy I don’t mind,” Victor begins. Yuri shakes his head and backs up before skating away.

“No, no, no, Victor, drop it,” Yuri says, skating freely around the rink but mostly away from Victor. “I’m not telling you, and you’re not finding out. I’m skating away,” Yuri goes on, on the opposite side of the rink. “Never returning,” he sighs loudly. Victor sighs too and leans on the edge of the rink. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll drop it. Only because that triple axel was clean.”

\---

They get back to Japan a day later and Yuri is quite surprised frankly, that Victor hasn’t brought up the topic of his room. He’s been very mellow, very natural, seemingly… normal. All is happy and well until they actually get back to Hasetsu and the whole room conundrum is greeted. And then, of course, nothing stays perfect because Victor immediately starts moping.

Victor is like a kicked puppy when he mopes. 

He sighs loudly and dramatically and he looks down with sad eyes and he mumbles. 

Yuri knows there’s only one way to get him to stop because Victor is one of the most stubborn people Yuri knows. So when Yuri takes his stuff and passes Victor’s room, Victor immediately looks honest to God confused. 

“Where are we going?” he questions. 

“My room,” Yuri replies. He knows he should probably clean up his room first, maybe take _some_ posters down at least, but then Victor probably won’t know _why_ exactly Yuri didn’t want him in there and it will start a whole new thing all over again. 

“Oh,” is all Victor says, but Yuri can tell he’s excited. Yuri can also tell that his own heart will beat out of his chest soon.

What will Victor think? Is it creepy? Is it too much? Overkill?

They finally reach the end of the hall and Yuri turns to look at Victor who smiles. 

“You said you wanted to see it,” Yuri sighs. 

“I do. Very much,” Victor agrees. Yuri takes a breath and opens the door, stepping in and tossing his stuff aside, stepping aside so that Victor can come in too. 

At first it’s just quiet, Victor doesn’t say anything and it gives enough time for Yuri to panic. He’s about to speak up when Victor drops his stuff. 

“Look, it’s me,” he says, almost gleefully. Yuri just holds his breath and watches Victor walk to one side of Yuri’s room where the wall is covered in posters of Victor, young Victor, older Victor, long haired Victor. “Hm,” Victor hums. “I don’t know why you have some of these Yuri, some of these angles are awful,” he muses. Yuri just blushes. 

_‘All your angles are great,’_ Yuri thinks silently to himself. 

Yuri just watches Victor walk around his room, humming, smiling, frowning at all the different pictures. 

“I like this one,” he hums happily, pointing to one of him laughing when he had longer hair. He turns to Yuri. “Which one is your favorite?” he questions. Yuri can’t help but quirk a little grin. 

“I kinda like the one right in front of me,” he replies almost shyly. Victor beams back at him before sitting down on the bed then laying down and smiling even more. 

“You have them on the ceiling too,” he says, sounding… happy. He looks over at Yuri once more. “Don’t tell me this is why you didn’t want me to come in here,” he says. Yuri blushes and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Well, I mean, yes. It’s just, it’s weird, isn’t it? I mean, I put them up when I was younger, like thirteen. I mean, you were so amazing back then, you _are_ amazing right now, and they just kind of stuck. I liked them,” Yuri finishes off softly. There’s a silence before Victor speaks. 

“Yuri, you’re adorable.”

“What?” Yuri asks meekly. Victor sits up a bit and holds out a hand. 

“Come here,” he beckons softly. Yuri walks forwards slowly, letting Victor pull him down onto the bed. Victor kisses his nose and the blush on Yuri’s cheeks rises. “What, you thought I would be mad? That I would refuse to coach you? That I would be creeped out?” Victor questions softly. 

“Well,” Yuri mumbles. 

“I think it’s cute,” Victor tells Yuri. Yuri makes eye contact with him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Really?”

“Yuri, nearly everything you do is cute. Sometimes your salchows, not as much-”

“Hey!” Yuri interjects, earning a chuckle from Victor. 

“Yuri, I am honored to be plastered all over your walls, and I am even more honored to coach you and love you.”

A kiss is pressed to the corner of Yuri’s mouth. 

“I can sign some of these if you want,” Victor teases with a grin. Yuri grins a little and nudges him. 

“It’s embarrassing,” Yuri mumbles. Victor pulls him closer and shakes his head. 

“It shouldn’t be,” Victor tells Yuri, kissing the top of his head as Yuri curls closer into his chest. “And I don’t think I could be insulted or weirded out by this if I tried,” Victor says, smiling softly. Yuri pokes his head up to catch his gaze. 

“Really?”

Victor smiles and leans down for a soft kiss.

“Yes, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> please please please let me know if you'd like me to do more works in this fandom. i know that a lot of you subscribe for destiel, but i also know that 'yuri on ice' is taking over a lot of people's lives so who knows!!! please tell me what you thought, if i should write more, if i'm off on characterization, what was good and bad, whatever it is, please let me know <3 thank you guys so so much for reading, i really appreciate it and i hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
